


Desperation Knocks

by KadyLecter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon, Desperation, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Romance, Sex, There's pee in this please don't read if that ain't your thing, Watersports, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyLecter/pseuds/KadyLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For such a clean bastard, Levi, you've got the most dirty kink."</p><p>erwin needs to finish up some reports. he also really has to pee. levi is of no help and indeed worsens the situation. so to take his revenge, erwin fucks him till he pisses himself. </p><p>aka - theres a shameless lack of eruri piss fics or omorashi and i need to satisfy my kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> first work for this fandom but yea yea please dont read this if u dont like to see desperate men wetting themselves. who doesnt tho. Anyway, if u aint into it dont read it. If u think h can get into it then go ahead by all means. If ur here to make fun then fuck off thats kink shaming.

Erwin is definitely not happy. 

Something keeps tugging at him, so he bites his lip. He can't really afford to go for a break, especially not now. Death reports. Equipment analysis and repair checklist. Supplies bills. He signs them off one by one and quietly shifts against the chair. His bladder prodded against him irritatingly but he continued to ignore it, nipping the inside of his cheek and frowning as the pressure grew. He signed another paper and laid the pen down, and palmed himself discreetly.

Twenty minutes. He could hold for that long. 

He began writing his report to the Sina officials and the donators when the urge returned even stronger. Erwin closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth. Was there anything here for him to piss into, since the latrines were all the way across the compound. No, that would be unsanitary. He grabbed his cock through his white tights, and looked around discreetly - he wasn't wearing his gear or wraparound so his frantic movements couldn't be attributed to adjusting anything.

He breathed loudly through his nose, swallows hard. The Commander continued writing his report, left hand still clutching his member as he tried hard to ignore the throbbing of his bladder. This is probably what Nile felt as we locked him in the closet for a prank, Erwin thinks regretfully upon his teenage years. 

"Oi, Erwin." a familiar voice drawled in, accompanied by the clicking of heels. "I brought my black tea receipts. Pass them off as medicine or some crap." 

"LEVI!" Erwin's eyebrows shot up and he quickly removed his hand from his cock. The shock and also the release proved too much for his aching bladder so he let out a small leak into his white tights, staining them somewhat transparent. He clenched his teeth again as he snapped his thighs together, the wet feeling uncomfortable. 

"Why are you acting so shitty?" Levi mumbled, and frowned. "I smell piss. Did you scare it out of someone?" 

Erwin closes his eyes and prays that Levi would forget his penchant for cleanliness just this once. 

"Levi. I would like to -" 

"Did YOU piss yourself a bit just there? Could see the signs. Did shitty Kirschtein block the toilets?" Levi came around the desk and surveyed Erwin critically. The Commander's cheeks burned red. 

"No, I had reports to finish, and - " Erwin swallowed hard as another dribble leaked out, wetting the small spot at his groin. "Levi, do you understand my predicament." 

"Yeah. Fucking shitty situation." He snorted. "What, you want me to go for a chamber pot or some shit?" 

Erwin did not find the words, and only closed his eyes as he leaked further, his knuckles white from gripping the desk. Levi, however, instead of running off like he was supposed to, knelt down, and spread Erwin's clamped thighs apart. The Commander's eyes widened, but Levi's wiry hands were strong, and Erwin's thighs were held apart as more leaks started making the white fabric shine, lasting over two seconds. 

"Levi, I'm going to soil -" 

"You're already fucking soiled, can you just let it go already? Don't be a prude, assface." Levi growled as his dark eyes watched Erwin lose it, and wet himself. The stain spread until it covered half his thighs, and the stream was so strong that it spurted outside his groin, wetting his chair and running down where Levi's knees sat on the floor. Erwin let out deep shuddering breaths from both arousal and relief as he went, his eyes half lidded and watching Levi. There was no actual embarassment, after all they had shat in front of each other when bathrooms were full, but this was a novel experience. Levi felt his cock harden as he watched Erwin finish up, the last spurts and trickles of piss landing on the wooden chair, and he noticed Erwin's cock, outlined perfectly by the wet fabric, was beginning to stir as well.

"Are you turned on?" Erwin smiled slightly. Levi frowned, the Commander was in no place to smile, hell, he was sitting in a puddle of his own piss. "Damn, Levi, for such a clean bastard, you've got the dirtiest fantasy." 

"Are you turned on because I'm turned on?" Levi winked as he hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and slid them off, silently taking his time as he unbuttoned his white pants. 

"Or," he slid them of, exposing his hard on that was already aroused, curving slightly toward his flat stomach. "Or, are you just turned on by sitting in your own piss?" 

"A bit of both, if you ask me." Erwin shot back, earnest to the death. He began stripping too, after a quick glance at the door. His pants were harder to take off as they stuck to his skin, so Levi helped out, kneeling again to slide the tights down. Erwin was hard too, and his thighs were wet, and Levi wanted to suck him off. Unless there were better plans. 

"Ah, look how riled up you are." Erwin curls his fist around Levi's cock and strokes it long and slow. "Turn. Bend over and put your arms on my desk." 

Erwin kneels as Levi obeys, and licks a long stripe around his asshole, causing Levi to bite his lip. Arch his back a little. Erwin takes his time, licking leisurely until his tongue managed to thrust into the moist heat. He backs away, his chin wet, as Levi gives a moan so loud the trainees would possibly hear it. 

"Shit, Erwin I'm already close to blowing it, but can you fuck me quick so I can get it done with your cock in me?" Levi barks out.

"What's the fun in that?" Erwin drawls, sticking one, two fingers into Levi, curling them upward, dragging them back. Three fingers into the tight heatedness, Levis muscles tightened so delightedly and his cock jerked. Erwin knew the warning signs, and stood up. He poised his erection over the hole that clenched for more - and manouvered himself in, feeling the familiar muscles clamp around him, loose, tight, fantastic. Erwin moved in and out lazily, as Levi's arms began to shake against the desk. 

Levi feels his orgasm build up and suddenly shiver through his body as Erwin slams in once, twice, thrice, and his cum drips to the floor. He's panting, sweat running down his back, but Erwin doesn't pull out, thrusting rythmically and breathing harshly. Levi feels himself aroused again, but he couldn't get hard again so soon. Erwin continues fucking him quickly, and Levi feels a brush of something against his prostrate - and it sends shudders through him. 

"Ah, think I hit the spot." Erwin groaned as he thrusted upward again, and this time Levi felt something within him burn, it was an orgasm but it was better, and fluid was leaking from his somewhat limp cock, spraying against the desk wetly. Levi opened his eyes. He was pissing himself from overstimulation. Yellow spurts left his cock, hissing loudly, spraying as his hips moved to Erwin's thrusts.He moaned again, not caring that urine began to pour from him in a steady stream, arching into the wood of the desk until it got reduced to a thin trickle, and Erwin came with a long, low groan, and finally pulled out. 

"Not a fucking word." Levi hisses as he stands there, naked, having pissed himself just like Erwin.

"Well." Erwin began but changed his line of speech after Levi glared at him. "We need to clean up the reports. My signature is probably stained." 

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language. Third actually.
> 
> Leave me ur comments!? (Can do on anon if ur shy)


End file.
